It's Time to Say Goodbye
by alliegirl4life
Summary: Shawn is preparing to leave the WWE for good, but is he prepared to say goodbye to the one person he cares about the most? Read and Review!


**Author: Alliegirl4life  
Title: It's Time to Say Goodbye  
Characters: Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart  
Pairing: Shawn/Bret**

**Distribution: Here and Ladyjackyl's. Anywhere else, just ask.  
Disclaimer: If you've read my stuff before, then you should know them by now. I don't own anything except for the story idea itself.  
Warnings: slash.  
Summary: Shawn is preparing to leave the WWE for good, but is he prepared to say goodbye to the one person he cares about the most? Read to find out.  
Notes: This story is from Shawn's POV. What? You know I can't help it; I love this pairing!  
Enjoy this or don't; the choice is yours.  
*****

I look at my reflection in the mirror and sigh. I knew this day was coming, but I wasn't expecting it to come so soon. It seems like just yesterday that I was walking to the ring for the very first time, hoping that my match would steal the show. Now here I am waiting for my name to be called so I can address my fans for the last time. Taking a deep breath, I finish tying my tie and put on my cowboy hat. It's time to say goodbye.

As I exit the locker room, I suddenly notice Bret walking towards me. I try to walk passed him without him noticing, but to no avail. He sees me and immediately calls out my name.

"Shawn!"

Although I try my best to ignore him, I simply can't as he walks up to me and embraces me. I close my eyes and hold back tears that threaten to fall as he continues to hug me. It then occurs to me that I am not truly prepared to say goodbye. Not to him, at least.

Despite the fact that Bret and I were enemies at one time, the two of us have since put the past behind us in more ways than I'd care to mention. Needless to say, my perspective of Bret as I once knew him has changed.

He is no longer the guy I once wrestled at Wrestlemania 12, but is someone who means the world to me now. Although I won't admit it openly, he is the one person I don't ever want to say goodbye to. And knowing that I have to tears me up inside. I secretly wish I didn't have to.

"Shawn, I'm so thankful I bumped into you," he says as he pulls away from me. "I heard that today is your last day."

I quickly nod my head, "Yea, it is."

"Well, congratulations then." he tells me. "I hope everything works out for you."

"Thanks," I manage to say in a quiet voice. "I hope everything works out for you, too." I then start walking away from him in silence while hoping he doesn't notice me crying. But to my dismay, he does.

"Shawn," he says, grabbing my shoulder to stop me. "What's the matter? You look upset."

I don't look him in the eye as I address him. _Gosh, why won't you just go away?_ "It's nothin', Bret, really."

"No, seriously Shawn," he demands. "What's wrong?" I try saying something to the effect of, 'Don't worry about it,' but I can't. Something inside of me won't allow me to. Instead I simply stand there and let the tears fall. I can see his expression change from pleased to worried in mere seconds as I feel a single tear trickle down my cheek. "Oh my god, Shawn, are you okay? What's the matter?"

"I, I can't do it."

He looks at me with a concerned expression on his face and asks, "You can't do what, Shawn?"

I wipe away the tears from my eyes without saying a single word. I almost wish he could read my thoughts; that way, he wouldn't have to ask me to say anything. He would already know what is wrong.

He would realize how much I care about him and don't want to lose him. But alas, he can't. All he can do is stand there and console me as I continue to cry in front of him.

After a few minutes, I finally regain my composure and try to tell him what is on my mind. "Bret, you know that after today, I won't be coming back, right?"

Bret nods his head slightly, "Yea."

"Well," I slowly say. "That's what's wrong."

"What do you mean?" He asks, confused.

I casually wipe away another tear as I prepare to do what I originally thought was impossible: tell him the truth. "Bret, I know that you and I were never the best of friends, but over the past few months, things have changed." He agrees as I continue. "And you forgiving me in the ring that night really meant a lot to me."

"I know," he says.

"I don't think you do," I argue. "In fact, I don't think you realize that...I really do care about you, Bret. In fact, I really don't want this to be our last time together."

"What?"

"What I mean is..." I then stop myself. I really can't say it, can I? I can't just say, _I really love you, Bret,_ because I know that too much has happened between us for me to say something like that to him. All I can do is inch closer to him and whisper in his ear: "I'm really gonna miss you, Bret."

Just then, I hear somebody else calling my name from down the hallway. This time, it's a member of backstage management. Knowing that my time has arrived, I slowly pull away from Bret and walk towards the stage entrance.

But suddenly, Bret walks up behind me, leans in close and whispers to me, "I'm really going to miss you too, Shawn."

I then watch him walk away as I hear my name being called once again.

"Shawn!"

It is then when I finally realize that it's my time to say goodbye. Wiping away a single tear from my eye, I slowly climb the stage steps and wait for my theme music to play for the last and final time.

The End.

A/N: If you'd like to read more, all you have to do is let me know via review. Thanks once again for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 

Bottom of Form


End file.
